Showcases and other types of furniture are frequently provided with glass panels and particularly with glass tops and shelves. The present invention involves structural features which are especially useful with showcases and the description herein will therefore be predominantly in connection with such cases.
It can be said that there are two general categories of show or display cases, those which are completely enclosed by glass, usually in combination with other structural and panel materials and to which access is intentionally restricted; and those which have one or more open sides to permit easy access. The first will be referred to as "security" cases, for convenience, although it will be recognized that varying degrees of security can be involved.
In a security case, it is desirable to provide structure which engages the glass panels, particularly tops, in such a way that they cannot readily be dislocated by an unauthorized person but which nevertheless permits easy replacement of damaged panels.
Previously, security glass tops have been installed by welding frames together or by welding retaining corner members to structural members or by gluing the glass in position. These techniques often result in an unattractive structure and do not allow the glass to be easily replaced. Additionally, they are often quite expensive.